


Lights & Sirens

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diabetes, F/M, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hypoglycemia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane, emt!alec, med student!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: Tumblr prompt request fromthis list: “I can soundly assure you he’s 90% dead.” for Magnus Bane.Magnus lowers his head to look at Jace’s chest, and sighs with relief when he realizes the man is still breathing, but they aren’t out of the woods. Jace’s skin is pale and clammy, and there’s an abrasion on his forehead. Magnus slowly puts the pieces together, grateful for his incomplete med school education taught him enough to maybe save this poor man.“Well, I can soundly assure you that he’s 90% dead.”“What!?”“But I can save him,” Magnus says confidently.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Lights & Sirens

It’s 2am when Magnus’ phone rings. He’s exhausted, and a little grumpy, but his heart races slightly when he sees the caller ID. It’s his little sister, calling to ask for his help. He obliges, of course. He’d do anything for her, and he’s only 5 minutes away from her. But when he arrives at her apartment, Magnus does _not_ expect to seethis.

Lying unconscious on the pavement is Clary’s new boyfriend, Jace, and he doesn’t look good. Clary is sobbing beside him, trying to shake him awake.

“Shit,” Magnus curses, immediately dropping the ground to assess the man. He never particularly liked Jace, but he tried to, for Clary’s sake. They had almost nothing in common, but they did bond over the fact that they were both adopted. In any case, he was an alright guy, and Magnus would never wish harm onto him. “What the hell happened?”

“Jace and I had a big fight. He was so aggravated, and we said things we shouldn’t have, so he left. I came outside to find him, tell him I was sorry, and he was passed out on the street! I was so scared, you’re the first person I called. Should we call 9-1-1? I should have called 9-1-1.”

“You’re rambling, Biscuit,” Magnus says calmly, moving his hands over Jace’s body. He presses two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. It’s thready. 

“Well!?” Clary asks, worried.

Magnus lowers his head to look at Jace’s chest, and sighs with relief when he realizes the man is still breathing, but they aren’t out of the woods. Jace’s skin is pale and clammy, and there’s an abrasion on his forehead. Magnus slowly puts the pieces together, grateful for his incomplete med school education taught him enough to maybe save this poor man.

“Well, I can soundly assure you that he’s 90% dead.”

“What!?”

“But I can save him,” Magnus says confidently, “You said he was aggravated?”

“Yeah, like he had a short fuse, and he kept yawning, like he couldn’t care less what I had to say. What does that have to do with anything?”

“When’s the last time he ate anything?” Magnus asks, digging through Jace’s pockets for car keys.

“I don’t know... maybe at lunch? Why... oh my god. You don’t think...?”

“Jace was recently diagnosed with diabetes, right? This is classic hypoglycemia. He probably took his meds tonight but didn’t eat dinner. _Gotcha_!” Magnus pulls the keys out from Jace’s back pocket.

“I told him to come over right away, oh my god, I didn’t even bother asking if he ate first, I’m such a terrible person--.”

“Biscuit, I need to tell me where his car is, and then you have to call 9-1-1,” he orders. She nods, pointing to the cobalt blue sports car across the street. Magnus jogs to the car, unlocking it with the keys. He frantically looks around the messy vehicle, digs through the glove compartment, and sighs with relief when he finds the emergency glucagon kit there. 

He runs back to Jace as Clary tells the operator her address over the phone.

“Thank you. Yes, my brother is a med student, he found the kit and he’s going to give him the injection now. Yes, I’ll stay on the line. I’m certain he’s done this before.” 

Magnus hasn’t done this before, but he’s seen it enough times in school that he’s confident he can do it correctly. He pulls Jace’s jacket off of his shoulder, cringing at how limp he is. He opens the kit and mixes the medication in the vial as quickly as he can, reciting the steps under his breath. He almost stabs himself rushing to get the needle into the vial, pulls back the whole thing, then flicks the syringe a few times before pulling up Jace’s sleeve and injecting the medicine into his deltoid muscle. He engages the safety on the needle, the puts it down to turns Jace onto his side. 

“Alright, he just got the medicine,” Clary recites, voice shaking. “Why isn’t anything happening?”

“It takes a minute,” Magnus tells her, trying to calm himself. _It’ll work. It has to work._ It feels like hours pass before anything happens.

“Jace?” Clary shouts, leaning over the blond, phone forgotten on the sidewalk, “Jace, can you hear me?”

“Give it a minute, Biscuit--.”

“Don’t you dare die on me, Jace, I swear to God!” Clary yells, shaking him, “Jonathan Christopher Lightwood!”

“ _Whaaaaaaat?_ ” Jace groans, then immediately dry heaves, and Magnus exhales so hard he all but falls over.

“Oh my god!” Clary exclaims, hands flying to her mouth as she sits back with relief.

“Jace, you had a hypoglycemic episode,” Magnus explains, turning him onto his back again once the wave of nausea eases. “I think you fell, so try not to move, okay? The ambulance is on it’s way.”

Just then, said ambulance turns the corner onto Clary’s street, lights on and sirens blaring. The truck comes to a screeching halt, and two people exit the vehicle. One man goes to the back of the truck to pull out the stretcher, while the other jogs over to them with a spine board and a med kit. 

“Hi, my name is Andrew, I’m here to help,” the man says, crouching down to the ground. He opens the med kit and pulls out a blood pressure cuff and a defibrillator, and Magnus moves out of the way so he can work. “What happened here?”

“What happened is my brother is an idiot.”

Magnus looks up and sees the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. The brunette looks dashing and heroic in his EMT uniform as he rolls the stretcher next to them. He’s got a serious look on his face, a scar on his furrowed brow, and Magnus wonders what he would look like if he smiled. 

_Beautiful._

The dark-haired man looks at him and raises an eyebrow, and Clary slaps his arm. 

“Seriously, Magnus?!”

“Shit, sorry, uh,” Magnus stumbles as he tries to stand up and move back, his cheeks heating up as he motions for the hot EMT to take his place, “Sorry, did you say brother?”

“Yeah,” he answers curtly, kneeling down and grabbing a glucometer out of the med bag while and Andrew gets a neck brace on Jace. “I’m Alec.” 

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Jace grunts, then yelps when Alec pokes his finger with a lancet. “What’s with the stretcher? I could probably walk.”

The small machines beeps loudly, and Alec shakes his head, putting gauze on Jace’s bloody finger. “Not with this blood sugar, you can’t.” 

“In any case, you shouldn’t walk if you have a head injury,” Magnus comments, “They have to protect your spine in case there’s damage they can’t see.”

“Exactly,” Alec agrees, “Good to know at least one of your friends is level-headed.” Magnus swears he sees a smirk on the EMT’s face. 

“We’re more like acquaintances,” Magnus corrects.

“He tolerates me because I’m dating his sister,” Jace adds, groaning again as Alec and Andrew roll him onto the spineboard. 

“Ah, so you must be Clary,” Alec nods toward the redhead, “Nice to finally meet you. Sorry it had to be like this.”

“That’s okay,” Clary replies, “I’m just glad he’s okay. Thank goodness Magnus was here. He saved Jace’s life.”

“Is that so?” Alec asks, glancing at Magnus, and the man’s eyes alone are enough to make Magnus’ mouth goes dry.

“Uh, I mean, technically. I knew he needed glucagon. Thankfully, he had the emergency kit in his car.”

“Ha, yeah, because I told him to put it there.”

“And I listened, didn’t I? I’m fine, Alec,” Jace argues.

“You still get a ride to the hospital. Isabelle is going to have your head for this,” Alec chuckles.

“Isabelle, your sister?” Clary asks.

“Yeah, she’s an imaging technician at the hospital, and she’s working tonight.”

“Fuck,” Jace moans, “She’s gonna kill me.”

“I’m gonna kill him!” Clary shouts, frustrated. 

“Sorry, babe,” Jace apologizes, reaching out for Clary. She sighs, but squeezes his hand with her own.

The EMTs count to three before lifting Jace onto the stretcher. Andrew grabs the defibrillator and places it by Jace’s legs, lifting the side rails on the bed. 

“Serves you right for letting this happen,” Alec scolds him, “Seriously, dude, what the hell? You could have _really_ hurt yourself!”

“I know, I’m sorry, I forgot to eat dinner, and I had a workout before I came over here.”

“You’re an idiot,” Alec shakes his head, “But I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks to Magnus!” Clary chimes in. Magnus gives her a look, and she simply wiggles her eyebrows at him. _Oh, no. “_ Magnus is in his last year of medical school, by the way,” she continues, grinning, “Maybe you guys will run into each other again?” 

“Well, if so, I hope it’s under different circumstances,” Magnus says, and it comes out more flirtatious than he intends. “I mean, I hope it’s not an emergency,” he quickly amends.

“Right,” Alec responds after a beat. “I guess we’ll see.”

If Magnus wasn’t so tired, he would have sworn the EMT was flirting back. But there’s no way. _Is there?_

“We should get him to the hospital soon, wouldn’t want him to drop again.” Andrew suggests. 

Alec nods, “True, let’s move.” 

“Can I come with?” Clary asks, grabbing her cell phone off of the ground and following.

“Sure, hop in,” Andrew waves her over, letting her get on before loading the stretcher in. 

“Can Magnus come, too?” 

“Uh, no, sorry, only one support person is allowed on the rig at a time,” Andrew explains.

Clary frowns, but Magnus forces a smile, “It’s alright, Biscuit, I’ll meet you there. Just text me where you are when you arrive.” 

“Okay,” she sighs, “See you there.” 

Alec steps off the vehicle to close the doors before making his way to the driver’s side. Before he gets in, however, he turns back to Magnus.

“Hey, uh, thanks. For helping my brother. He’s a little stupid, but we love him.”

“Well he’s dating my sister, so he can’t be _that_ stupid,” Magnus jokes.

“He does have that going for him. I hope he keeps her around, she seems really sweet. Also, you have permission to kick his ass if he hurts her.”

Magnus laughs, “How generous of you, Alexander.”

Alec chuckles, looking away for a moment, like he’s suddenly feeling shy. “It’s the least I could do,” he says, and when he looks back at Magnus, he’s smiling. 

Magnus was right. The man is absolutely stunning when he smiles. Then he opens the door to get inside the truck, and Magnus, sleep-deprived and still high on the adrenaline rush of saving a life, decides to take a leap of faith.

_Now or never, Bane._

“I know you have to go, but...” Magnus clears his throat, steeling himself, “I know we only just met, and this is probably completely inappropriate, but I’d love to take you out sometime.”

Alec turns and blinks at him, like he’s confused. _Crap._

“You don’t have to decide anything now,” he explains in a rush, desperate to save this chance, “Just uh, think about it, and if you want to take me up on my offer, just ask your brother to ask Clary for my number.”

There’s a beat, and then Alec gets into the truck, turns the engine on. Magnus heart is about to sink, sure that he came on too strong once again, but then Alec rolls the window down.

“Maybe I will,” he says, smiling again. He winks, then hits the gas and drives off toward the hospital, lights and sirens blaring once again. 

It’s well past 3am now, Magnus realizes as he checks his watch, but he’s suddenly buzzing with energy. He races back home to change, then makes his way to the hospital. His phone chimes a couple times on the way there, and he assumes it’s Clary. He parks his car in the hospital parking lot, pulls the keys out of the ignition and checks his phone.

Clary did text him to tell him that she and Jace were still in the Emergency Department, and explain how to get there. Magnus scrolls through the directions as he gets out of the car, and then he gets another text from an unknown number.

_Jace says I owe you for saving his life, and suggested I take you out for breakfast when my shift ends in a couple hours. If you’re up for it?_

_This is Alec, by the way._

Magnus can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. He quickly types a message back.

**I’d love that, Alexander.**

His phone chimes again almost immediately.

_Great. See you soon :)_


End file.
